


Victory

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Equality, F/F, Love Wins, love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love has no gender, no race, no religion. </p><p>Love is limitless. </p><p>And Love is victorious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Because America is finally moving forward.

She breathed heavy as she ran, a permanent smile plastered on her face. She was running as fast as she could, legs aching but her mind dead set on her goal. 

She was receiving some odd glances from passersby but she didn't care. She was too happy to stop and take it slow. 

The runner was practically skipping as she approached the apartment building, glee taking over her body and happiness coursing through her veins. 

A man in a suit exited the building, eyes widening before calming and holding the door open as he saw her approach. She smiled at him and he nodded back, the woman darting inside. 

She looked to the doorman - someone familiar - who laughed quietly and gestured for her to continue. She shot him a dazzling smile - one most would swoon over - but there was only person who would receive her complete attention. 

She took a quick breath as she pressed the elevator button but it was already in use and she knew it could be a good minute or two before it reached the ground level. 

With having no moments to spare, she ignored the elevator and ran to the stairwell, opening the door and bolting up the fleets. Her lips were still curved upwards into a grin that would never fade. It was quite an incredible feat, to be smiling for so long like that. 

Finally the woman made it to her desired floor and searched for her destination. She slid to a stop at the door, knocking at the speed of light. 

"Give me one second!" A groggy, feminine voice called from inside, the woman waiting to be invited in hearing the locks be undone from the other side. Soon enough the door swung open to reveal a dark haired beauty wearing a loose tank top and sleep wear sweatpants. 

"Oh! Hi Barb! I didn't expect-," her voice rose in decibels as she smiled at the woman. But she was interrupted as Barbara practical tackled her, picking her up, shutting the door, and tossing them both onto the nearby couch. 

Barbara was covering her in kisses, from the chin to the nape, the woman's squeaks and squeals music to her ears. 

"Stop! You're all sweaty. Did you run here?" The raven haired girl asked. Barbara pulled away from her neck to kiss her deeply on the lips. 

"Yeah." The blonde sounded extremely tired but remained on cloud nine. "Now quick, Arryn! Turn on the TV!" She reached for the nearby coffee table, tossing the remote at her. 

Arryn caught it and gave a confused smile before turning it on. The news channel flickered on with Breaking News! blaring at them on the screen. 

Barbara watched as she read the caption, beaming as it clicked in her mind. Arryn turned to her with a matching smile. 

This time it was the raven haired girl who tackled the blonde, Arryn showering her in pecks as well. Both were giggling like maniacs, lips brushing up against each other. 

Barbara ran a thumb against her cheeks, the Texan leaning in to the touch. The Canadian leaned forward, pressing her forehead against Arryn's. Blue eyes met hazel as they stared, seeing perfection in each other's souls. 

Arryn was the one to start the kiss, beginning as gentle and slow and always remaining loving. Barbara was soon rubbing her back, eyelashes fluttering and giving the raven haired girl's cheeks and nose butterfly kisses. 

The slightly smaller girl slid her hands around Barbara's neck. They were both graciously accepting the affection from each other as the TV droned about the event that made them so incredibly happy. 

In due time, it would be _their time_ to finally commit and confess their undying love and to be brought together. 

It would take time but to them, the day couldn't come soon enough.


End file.
